Hidden Behind A Smile
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Deidara lives in a so called "Utopia" A place where all people live "happy" lives. He himself knows that this is just the government hiding the truth and hates it. He is constantly hiding his despair behind a trademark smile. Until Sasori comes in.Sasodei
1. Chapter 1: Utopia

OK! Here is another fic from me! XD. This one makes twelve! WHOOP! XD.

Dei: Me and Danna of course un?

Saso: Is there any other way she does fics these days?

Nope! I love me my SasoDei! So enjoy! Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything that is already owned by another person un…

Saso: So get off her fucking back. If she owned Any of the things you think she says she does, they would be very different, and she would be rich.

Sadly I'm not….OH WELL! WELCOME TO Hidden Behind a Smile!

**Chapter 1: Utopia**

_Utopia. That is what we call the world we live in today. But why? I have done research on the word and it makes no sense. In the past it was known as a fictional world, exactly as the one I live in today…but why? Could the world have been different then than it is now? Was there something other than the "happy" world? ...were there more people who have these strange feelings that I can't name?_

Deidara blinked as he heard someone calling out his name. He looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki walking over to him with a smile. Deidara put his trademark smile on his face, making sure that his gaze was one of someone at ease. It was so easy to seem as happy as everyone else. Naruto sat in the chair across from Deidara at the table out in the school yard. "Hey Deidara! What's up?" he asked with a cheesy grin. Deidara closed his laptop, not wanting Naruto to see what he was doing. "Nothing much Naruto. Same old stuff. You?" he said. Naruto nodded, "Yup. OH! Sakura-chan is having a party tonight! She was wondering if you'd come! You know how crazy people get if you go to a party!"

Deidara kept his smile on his face, though he just wanted to tell Naruto that Sakura could jump off a cliff for all he cared. "Sorry Naruto. I have something else I need to do un. Tell Sakura I hope that you all have fun at the party!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed his laptop and got up. "All right. That's too bad. It's no fun when you aren't putting awesome music. See ya Deidara!" With that, the other blonde ran off, goofy smile in place.

Deidara let the smile fade now that he was alone. No use in pretending when no one was around right? He walked off school grounds and headed for his apartment. _If the world had been different, would it mean that these feelings that I have actually had a name back then? Could these feelings have once been a part of everyday life like my father had once said? Did more people with these feelings exist? Death…was it more than something that happens when someone grows old or when they fall ill? Was it more like what happened to my parents? When those…creatures…animals? Whatever, when those things came to my house? My mom hid me…as if she KNEW what was happening…_ Deidara thought back to when his parents had died…

~Flashback~

Five year old Deidara peeked from under the couch at the strange men that had entered his house. His mother had already told him to stay hidden. Deidara could only hear muttering for a good few minutes, when one of the men suddenly shouted, "I know that you know the whereabouts of the gates to Hell! Now, tell us where they are and you won't end up dead!" Hell? What was hell? And Dead? Why would his parents end up dead? They weren't old or ill… "Yeah, as if. If we tell you, you won't make sure of our deaths? I'm more fearful of Lucifer than I am of you. Lucifer will drag it out." Stated Deidara's father. Lucifer? Who was that? And drag what out? Deidara felt fear seeping into him. What was going on?

There was suddenly a strange slashing sound and a red liquid fell onto the ground in front on Deidara. He watched in shock as his father fell to the ground, the red liquid seeping from a strange hole in his chest. Deidara blinked at his unmoving father. Dead…his dad was dead…

"Listen Itami, we don't want to be the cause of your death. But if you don't tell us, we won't hesitate." Itami, Deidara's mother, sighed, "You think that I will fear you and tell you what I want? Not on your life. Hell will never be open to mutant humans like you. You think that Lucifer would let creatures like you into his kingdom? You are mistaken. Go on and take my life, I will not betray my king." Deidara watched as the man pulled up a kitchen knife, driving it into his mother's chest. He stared in shock as she fell, the same red liquid coming from her chest.

"Oi, Orochimaru." The man that had caused Deidara's parent's death turned to the other man, "Didn't the description say that these two had a kid?" Deidara's eyes went wide in fear. The man, Orochimaru, laughed, "Even if they did, his powers won't set in until he's dead as a human. It's a law that Lucifer made to keep people from finding out about hell. And besides, if the little brat is here, he's gonna be pretty mentally screwed. The government doesn't let his kind roam free anymore. Just forget it and let's go, I'm getting blood on my shoes."

Deidara watched as the two walked out of his house and the place fell quiet. He heard a strange sound and froze a second before realizing that he himself had made the sound. He saw his vision become blurry and wiped at his eyes, feeling a liquid on his hands. He slowly emerged from under the couch, looking around more clearly. His parents lay on the floor, not moving, dead. The red liquid…what had the man called it? Blood? It was everywhere. Fear. He could feel fear. His father had told him that there was a feeling called fear that only came when you didn't want something to happen. He told him that there were many emotions that one could feel, some that weren't really known in this world anymore. Fear was one of them. And at the moment, Deidara felt it running through his veins. The door opened and Deidara screamed, already picturing the strange men from before. That Orochimaru man, the one that looked like a snake…he was frightful. He didn't want to see him again!

Arms suddenly wrapped around the small boy's waist and a hand ran through his neck length, golden hair. "Shh, it's all right. We're here to help you." Said a woman's voice. Deidara looked up at the woman, his scream falling silent as he realized who she was. He remembered people from the government coming to ask his parents questions before. This woman was one of them. "You ok? I understand that you are feeling weird emotions, but just calm down Deidara. Ok?" she told him. Deidara remembered what Orochimaru had said, _The government doesn't let his kind roam free._ His kind…people that felt fear…or whatever this painful feeling in his chest was. No…he had never seen people that looked like they felt this….it wasn't allowed…

Lie. He'd have to lie. To hide his feelings, these unnamed emotions.

If not he'd be erased, just like the names of said emotions.

~End of Flashback~

The world had definitely been very different. Deidara sighed as he stepped in front of his apartment building. _For thirteen years I've hidden behind a smile that isn't real. I've pretended to be like everyone else…but…hell…what is that place called hell like? Why would my parents protect it so? I don't understand…_ Deidara sighed and walked into the building..

~In hell~

"Straight aces. Sorry boys." Said Sasori with a grin as he tossed the cards onto the table and grabbed the cash on it. Kakuzu sighed in frustration, "I HAVEN'T WON ONE FUCKING GAME!" he exclaimed. The rest of the group laughed at his expense. Itachi looked up at the clock. "This is getting dull." He said. "Itachi's right," agreed Kisame, "seeing Kakuzu freak over losing money is fun…but it's your birthday Sasori. We should go somewhere." Hidan laughed as a thought hit him. "LET'S CRASH A HUMAN PARTY!" he exclaimed. Sasori mulled it over a bit. "Killing humans…fucking with them…sounds like a party." He said as a malicious smirk formed on his face.

The guys cheered as the redhead got to his feet. "We're headed to the so called_ Utopia_ guys. Let's see if we can find any mental humans while we're at it." He said. "True. Who knows, might be fun to find a human that is all depressed. I mean, they don't even know what the fucking word means!" "That's because the human government kills anyone that has no hope to be _perfect_ Hidan." Explained Kisame. "Yeah. Gotta be all, _happy, happy, joy, joy._" stated Sasori. The group of five grabbed some weapons from around the room. Their favorite past time. Make the human government squirm…

~Earth~

Deidara sighed as he looked at the clock. It blinked 9:30 in red. He could hear the music from Sakura's house down the street. He decided that he should go to the party. If he didn't, he'd most likely get a visit from an agent asking how he was feeling and he never liked that. It was a feeling beyond dislike actually, but he didn't know what to call it. He grabbed his keys and headed out into the night. He headed down the street and could see the flashing lights from in front of the pink haired girl's house. _Sakura's playing that happy techno music…well, it's the only thing they know…_ Thought Deidara as he reached the house.

"HEY!" The blonde teen turned as Naruto and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha came to him. "Hey Naruto. What's up? How's the party going so far un?" said Deidara with his trademark smile. Naruto grinned, "It's going great! Right Sasuke?" The Uchiha laughed, "Same as any really. Which is great, eh Deidara? Come on inside, grab a soda." The raven haired teen kicked the white door open, letting the music pour out. Deidara could feel the pulsing beat through his body. He didn't like it. Techno was not his favorite type of music. He'd rather listen to classical…or anything that seemed a little…not happy. 

Naruto grabbed his arm, not about to let Deidara slip away from the party, and led him over to the main room of the party.

Deidara looked around, hiding the dislike that he had for most of these people. They were all _**My life is perfect**_! He wished he could find the word for the feeling. Most of the girls were dressed in mini-skirts and high-cut tops. High heels were strapped to their feet. It made Deidara sick to his stomach. He didn't know why, but just watching these people made him feel like shit. They didn't know how this world truly was…

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan! Look who came!" yelled Naruto as they made it to the back of the room. There stood Sakura and her friends, Ino and Tenten. _And the rainbow of hairstyles begins. Sakura and her pink, Ino and her bleached blonde, and Tenten the brunette. _Sakura turned to them and her face brightened as she saw Deidara. "All right! Deidara! Welcome!" she said. Ino came up to him, "Wanna dance?" "No way Ino! It's MY party! I wanna dance with him!" _Ugh, and so it begins. Why am I so damn popular with these girls? I'm always trying to avoid them. And yet it seems that the "lone wolf" act is making them like me even MORE. I mean come on, I don't need people around me. Not THESE people anyway. I wish I could find at least ONE person like me…_

Suddenly, there was a loud, thundering noise. An intense light and heat went through the room and the whole house shook. Deidara's eyes widened. He knew what this was. It was on the tip of his tongue. As the light faded, the word fell from his lips, "Explosion." "Explosion? What's that? It's weird!" he heard Sakura yell. Deidara watched in awe as fire started to spread into the house. _It looks so…amazing. I've never seen flames so close before…Everyone's screaming, running. Their all scared. Not that they know the word, but that's what it is...they're afraid of what is happening…afraid to die…even if they don't realize it…_ He heard a strange laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAH! RUN MORTALS RUN! THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!" A three sickle scythe flew into the room, slicing three guys in the chest in the process. Deidara watched as, for the second time in his life, blood was spilled before his eyes. Sasuke turned to the door, his onyx eyes filled with fear as he sprinted away. "And look who thinks he's getting away." Another raven appeared before Sasuke. There was a striking resemblance if you asked Deidara. (No, Sasuke and Itachi aren't brothers. That would ruin this part. XD)

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Sasuke as he backed away from the other man. A silver haired guy, around Deidara's age, walked over, "These humans are so much fucking fun to mess with, eh Itachi?" "Idiot! Don't say our names here! Lucifer will punish us if he finds out what we're doing!" exclaimed the raven, Itachi, as he grabbed Sasuke by the face and brought a knife to his throat. "And now you ruined this boy's fun. Didn't he?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Sasuke shook his head, "Please! LET ME GO!" he shrieked. Itachi and the albino laughed as Itachi dragged the knife across Sasuke's throat. Deidara stood still as he watched blood seep from the opening in his _friend's_ neck. He heard another scream and saw a man with stitches and a mask on his face. His arm was literally held by strange strings and detached from his body, gripping Ino's jaw . "Hidan, look, a blonde bitch to use as a sacrifice. She's dressed like a slut." Itachi sighed, "Does no one think about if the human government hears our names and tells Lucifer? I would have thought that Kakuzu of all people…whatever, I don't care anymore." Hidan scoffed, "Just kill as many humans as you can, they can't fight back, they don't know how!"

Deidara just stared, not able to move, déjà vu freezing him to the spot. There was only one difference between what had happened before and now. This time, he didn't care about anyone that was dying. Kakuzu laughed, "Yeah, just kill them Itachi."

"Kill?" whispered Deidara as he watched. He felt a splash of cold as water sprayed over him. A shark like man appeared next to the trio he was watching, "What a party, eh Itachi-san?" he said. Itachi smirked, "Indeed it is Kisame. All these humans just screaming and trying to escape, it's wonderful. Let's see how else we can make them scream." Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some knives. He started throwing them with precision into the skulls of those reaching the door.

Deidara saw one land by his foot.

He stared at it for a minute, when someone grabbed his sleeve. "Deidara! We gotta go!" he turned to look at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had determination in his eyes and Sakura was crying hysterically. "T-they're all d-dead!" she shrieked. Naruto yanked at Deidara's sleeve once more, "These guys are really weird! We gotta go Deidara!" he said. _Dead. All dead. Kill._ "What does kill mean." Deidara asked to no one in particular. A smooth voice sounded right into his ear, "It's exactly what we're doing to you and your friends." Deidara moved on instinct, dropping to the ground as a sword sliced where his head was and grabbing the knife that had been driven into the ground besides him. He pulled it up over him, blocking the sword coming at him.

He looked into chocolate brown eyes. A red head was staring intently at him. "You're different from the others." He said in that smooth, dark voice. Deidara quickly got to his feet. "What you're doing to us un?" he asked, clutching the knife tightly in his hand. The redhead smirked in amusement. "To cause a person's death. To kill them. We Killed all of your friends, and I tried to kill you. Lucky for you, you fought back." Deidara saw Naruto staring at him in shock. He ignored it and asked, "Fought?" The redhead chuckled, "You defended yourself by blocking my sword with the knife." He explained. The redhead stared into Deidara's eyes intently for a moment. His smirk widened, "You're not afraid of me. I like that. What's your name?" he asked.

Deidara didn't falter, "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking the name of another un." he told the redhead. After chuckling again he replied, "You're correct. How rude of me." He bowed slightly, as if mocking Deidara, "I am Akasuna no Sasori." He said. He looked up, looking into Deidara's sapphire eyes, "Will you give me the honor of telling me your own name?" Deidara raised a brow at him, "Katsu Deidara." "Katsu?" "Yeah…why?" Sasori laughed, "No reason. I've heard that name before, just not for a while. So, you wanna know what it means to kill?"

With a speed unlike any Deidara had ever seen, Sasori appeared before Sakura, grabbing her by the throat and appearing in front of Deidara once more. A scream tore from Sakura's throat as Naruto sprinted over, "SAKURA-CHAN!" he cried as he tried to pull Sasori's hand away from her. Sasori laughed and pushed Naruto away with little effort. He raised his blood stained sword and aimed it for Sakura's chest. "Pay attention Deidara, for I don't like repeating what I say." He said, "This is what it means to kill." He pressed the blade to Sakura's chest, and with a single motion, drove it into her heart. Sakura gasped, her eyes widening as she coughed up blood. Deidara watched in interest as the light left her eyes and her frantic breathing ceased. Sasori observed Deidara intently. He liked how the blonde wasn't afraid. "You've seen death before." He stated. Deidara cocked his head to the side, "What if I have? You change your mind about killing me un?"

Sasori smirked, "As a matter of fact…" his head whipped to the side as he heard shouts. Deidara noticed that these were different than the ones that he had been hearing until now. "They don't sound scared…" "They're angry, mad, infuriated. It's when you really don't like something and it frustrates you. When you hate it." He turned to see his friends leaving, "Well Deidara, I bid you farewell." He leaned to whisper in the blonde's ear, "I'll be sure to come and save you from the idiots. You're too interesting to let die." Deidara blinked, about to ask what Sasori meant…

But he had already vanished.

Naruto gripped Deidara's sleeve, "Are you ok Deidara?" he asked, his face wet. Deidara blinked, remembering when his parents had died and he had wiped water from his own eyes. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. They didn't hurt me un." Naruto nodded, glancing around at the room. A few survivors were on the ground, strange noises tearing from their throats as the water streamed down their faces.

People dressed in black suits started to enter the chaotic scene. Deidara recognized a few of them from when his parents had been…killed. He smirked. _I have a word for it now. Kill. Those mutant creatures killed my parents. I hate them. I hate them and every single person in this room…maybe not Naruto. He's not that bad. But the rest of them…I hate them. Anger. The Agents are angry. It's no longer an unnamed emotion. I know what I can call it now._

The same woman that had found him on that night 13 years ago came over to Naruto and Deidara. "Deidara…seems you're the victim once again." She said. "Victim?" asked Naruto. Deidara shrugged, "Guess so." "Then maybe you can explain what happened here? After all, you're not as shocked as the rest." "Well Jane, Sorry to say this, but I have no interest in telling you anything un." _I'm not stupid. I say what happened, I'll disappear. Just like anyone that had been in a so called "accident". That's the only thing that you look for. What we saw._

Naruto stepped forward, "What? Deidara, you HAVE to!" he turned to Jane, "There were five guys! They were so weird! They just started throwing things and, and, and grabbing people, and now they're all dead!" Deidara nudged Naruto slightly and whispered, "Shut up." Without Jane noticing. Unfortunately, Naruto ignored him, "One of them looked like a shark! He was doing some weird hand gestures and water was just shooting at people!" "Shut up Naruto." "And then there was this guy, he brought a knife across Sasuke's throat and this red liquid came out and-" "Naruto shut up. You're talking too much."

The boy ignored Deidara once more, Jane still not taking notice of how Deidar was trying to keep Naruto silent. "And this red head had this really long knife that he shoved through Sakura's chest and-" "Red head?" asked Jane. "NARUTO! SHUT UP!" exclaimed Deidara, frustration taking over him. Why the hell was Naruto talking?_ Because he doesn't know that they're just going to kill him._ Deidara thought. Jane turned to Deidara, "Do you know the red head's name Deidara?" she asked, "We might just be able to stop him if you do." Deidara shook his head, "No. I didn't hear any of their names un." "And why don't you want Naruto to say what he knows?" "Because I don't want you to kill him."

Jane's eyes went wide, "Where did you learn that word?" she asked, grabbing Deidara's shoulder roughly. Deidara pulled away, "The guys that killed everyone else said it. They kept telling each other to just kill as many as they could. That's all you're getting outta me Jane." "Deidara, I understand that you might be feeling some sort of déjà vu, but please. Any information you know can help us find the men that did this." "You assume I care un?" she stared at him, eyes wide, "Don't you? These men killed your friends." "You're wrong. None of these people were my friends. Only Naruto can really call himself any form of friend. Everyone else was a waste of time." "Maybe you and Naruto should come with us Deidara." "No way. I am NOT going with anyone from the government un." She reached for Deidara's arm and Deidara smacked her hand away, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS!" "Deidara, I don't think you understand-" "OH DON'T I? THE GOVERNMENT TALKS OF UTOPIA AND ALL THAT, BUT NONE OF IT IS TRUE! THE ONLY REASON THIS IS A _UTOPIA_ IS BECAUSE YOU KILL ANYONE THAT FEELS DEPRESSED! ANYONE THAT DOESN'T FIT YOUR DESCRIPTION OF PERFECT DISAPPEARS UN! I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!"

"You don't have a choice boy." Deidara turned to see another, newer agent walking towards him with what he knew was a tazer. He had researched it thoroughly. Deidara backed away. He clenched his hands and felt something in his right one. He still had the knife clutched in it. "Come quietly and it'll all be over quick Deidara." Said the agent. Deidara narrowed his eyes at him, "Like hell I'd go with you." He said as he lunged at him, driving the knife through his chest. The agent gasped and Deidara heard Jane yell, "NO! DEIDARA!" another agent ordered, "RESTRAIN HIM!"

Deidara looked up and saw that about ten government agents were headed for him. He tensed and took a step back. _What now?_ He thought…

~Meanwhile~

"You weren't kidding Sasori, that blonde is different from the other humans." Said Kisame. "That's because he's doesn't belong here." Replied Sasori. "What do you mean?" asked Hidan. "His last name is Katsu." Itachi turned to the redhead, "Katsu? As in the Gate Keepers?" Sasori nodded, "The only Katsu there is. Shit. He just killed an agent. This is bad." Sasori got to his feet on the roof of the building that he and the guys were watching the situation from. Kakuzu grabbed his arm, "If they see your face we're screwed. They'll tell Lucifer and we'll be punished." "I know that…" Sasori looked at his friends, his eyes falling on Hidan's bloodstained turtleneck. "Let me get your sweater Hidan." He ordered. "What the fuck man?" "Just hand it over before I take it by force, I don't have much time." Hidan hesitated for a second before pulling his sweater over his head as Sasori pulled off his jacket and white tank top. Sasori pulled the black sweater on and pulled the neck up over his nose. "Give me five minutes tops." He said as he jumped off the roof of the building…

~Back inside~

Deidara saw a flash of red hair and suddenly four of the ten agents were lying dead on the floor. He blinked and looked up to see Sasori. "You came back?" he whispered. "Yeah. Told you ,you are to interesting to let die Deidara." Sasori pulled out a revolver and shot one of the guys point blank in the face as he got too close. Deidara blinked at the weapon, not having seen it before. Deidara felt someone yank on his arm and turned to see Jane trying to pull him away, her face an emotionless mask. Sasori grabbed Deidara and threw him over his shoulder.

Deidara flinched, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" he exclaimed. Sasori chuckled and said, "When I get you a safe distance away." He turned to Jane, "And to all of you in the human government, I bid you a kind, fuck off." With that, he leapt up through a hole in the ceiling that had been caused by one of his friends, taking Deidara with him into the dark night…

(A/n) What do ya think guys? I hope you enjoyed it! R&R and flames to be used on Sakura! XD


	2. Chapter 2 Demons

Dei: It's amazing how much feedback this fic got!

Saso: I know, you should get depressed more often Kari.

Heheh, no. But it did get me a good fic didn't it? I'm glad so many people are interested! Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan don't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un! Just the plot!

Thanks. Here's what I know a lot of you have been waiting for! 

**Chapter 2: Demons**

"PUT ME DOWN SASORI!" exclaimed Deidara as he started to hit the red head on the back. Sasori chuckled at the blonde as he leapt onto the roof of a building. He put Deidara on his feet and the blonde frowned at him, "I hate that. Don't do it un." he said plainly. Sasori grinned at him, "I won't make any promises Deidara." "So his name is Deidara, eh?"

Deidara jumped and turned to see the shark from before, Kisame, sitting on the roof of the building. The large strange object he had been carrying as he attacked people was strapped to his back. He wore black jeans and a white tank top, feet covered with black sneakers. Besides him was the raven, Itachi, emotionlessly looking Deidara up and down. His eyes were a blood red color with strange black markings around the pupil. He wore all black, baggy clothes. "He's a fucking good looking blonde too!" A shadow dropped down in front of Deidara. Hidan, the albino, stood before him. He wore no shirt (Thought Deidara could've sworn that before he was wearing a blue turtleneck) and baggy blue pants. His Spartan style sandals were blue as well. "If I wasn't with Kakuzu, I'd totally go for him." Deidara backed away from Hidan, bumping into something hard. "Kinda scrawny though." Deidara looked up into Kakuzu's face. He noticed that the man wasn't wearing a mask anymore, showing now dark brown hair that reached his chin and strange green and black eyes. What Deidara found the most peculiar were the stitches going around his face. He wore a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. His worn out black sneakers looked as if they had seen better days.

"Well boys, he still thinks he's a human." Came Sasori's voice. Deidara blinked returned his gaze to the red head. He had on a blue, bloodstained turtleneck and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. But…hadn't he been wearing a different shirt and a jacket when Deidara had first seen him? Deidara himself was wearing a white t-shirt that had a picture of a cartoon character on it. He wore baggy beige pants and white sneakers. Not his favorite outfit, but he had to fit in so…

Deidara looked around at the group of five. "Human…which…you're not?" he asked. _Well no duh they're not human. One of them looks like a shark and the other is a rag doll._ Deidara looked at Sasori, "And by the sounds of it, you say I'm not either un?" "We're not sure yet." Said Kisame, "Itachi and I were thinking that maybe Sasori's jumping to conclusions. Oh, I'm Kisame by the way. The raven here with the emo face is-"

"Itachi." Said Deidara, catching them all off guard, "And the dude without a shirt is…Hidan, rag doll over here is Kakuzu…I heard you guys saying your names when you were…killing the other people in the party." All, except Sasori who was just smirking, looked at Deidara in a little shock. "To have been paying that much attention even through all that chaos…" muttered Kakuzu. Deidara blinked. _So? I like knowing what's going on. What's so strange about that?_

At that moment, Kakuzu seemed to take notice that Deidara had called him a doll. "RAG DOLL?" He went to reach for Deidara's throat, but Sasori stood before him, "You touch him, you get your ass kicked. Got it?" Kakuzu scowled at him but nodded. It was best not to anger Sasori.

The red head pulled off Hidan's sweater, tossing the bloodstained object at the albino before grabbing his own white tank top and black jacket. "Let's get outta here." He said, the others moving on command. Deidara looked at them all. _Like a pack of wolves following the leader._ He thought. Sasori turned to him, "So, Deidara, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." He said before grabbing the blonde and tossing him over his shoulder again. "HEY! I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED I HATE THIS?" exclaimed the blonde as he banged his fists on Sasori's back.

Sasori chuckled, "You're still in your human state. You. Are. Slow." He teased as he headed across the roof. Deidara went to continue complaining, when he heard a loud bang. Sasori jumps up, pulling the strange object from before from his pocket. "YO!" Kisame looks up at Sasori as the red head shouts, "Take him!" Sasori drops the blonde. "WHOA!" Deidara grunts as he lands in Kisame's arms. The shark glances at Itachi, the raven shrugging before the two sprinted to the edge of the building, jumping off. Deidara let out a scream before Kisame slapped a hand over his mouth as they landed in an alley, "Shut up kid!" he said, "You want them to follow us?" Deidara frowned and bit his hand. "YEOW!" yelled Kisame as he dropped the blonde.

Deidara landed on his feet and sprinted down the alley when he heard sirens. _No way in hell am I getting caught._ Itachi went to go after him, but was tasered from behind. "BITCH!" he growled as he yanked the object from his back. Kisame looked after the blonde as said blonde turned the corner, his hand still hurting like a bitch. The kid was pretty damn smart to get away from the cops…

~Around the Corner~ 

Deidara ran as fast as he could down the street. As he heard yelling and running, Deidara slipped down a different alley and into an old, abandoned library, trying to conceal himself in the darkness. He went to the back and leaned on the wall, catching his breath. He looked at his watch. Two am. He sighed. If those guys wanted to get caught, fine. _No way in hell am I going down with them. I still have to find that snake. I need to know why he killed my parents…and I want him dead. Plus, I gotta save Naruto. Poor kid is probably freaking out…_ Deidara looked up and sighed. _I should've helped Sasori…he did save me…_

Deidara felt bad. Sasori had risked his life to save him, twice. He just left…_But what could I do? I don't have any special powers like those guys do! This feeling…what is it?…ugh, I still have so many unknown emotions… _Deidara shook those thoughts out of his head. _What am I doing? I need to find a way out of town! Somewhere I can hide…_

His head shot up as he heard the creaking of a door. _Oh shit, they saw me!_ Deidara quietly went behind one of the shelves. He saw a shadow move from the other side of the shelf and froze. _What do I do now?_ He thought. The shadow stopped before him, looking around. An idea struck the blonde and he shoved all his weight onto the bookshelf, knocking it forward. The shadow turned, "Oh shit." It said as the books and the shelf itself crashed onto it, bringing dust up everywhere. Deidara coughed a minute…

And then sprinted to the other side of the building, stopping only when a shadow appeared before him. "That was smart. Had I been one of the humans, that little stunt would've killed me." Said Sasori as he grabbed Deidara by the arms. Deidara looked at the red head, seeing that he was covered in dust from the books that had fallen on him, and let out a breath of relief. At least Sasori wasn't trying to kill him.

"How did you find me un?" asked the blonde after he had calmed down. "The smell of your blood led me here. One of the things I like about not being human, I can follow your scent." Explained Sasori as he let the blonde go and started brushing the dust off. Deidara shoved his hands into his pockets. _Followed the smell of my blood…the red substance that flows through my body to keep me alive. The red substance that you see every time you cut someone with a knife…I didn't even know that blood even had a scent. Then again, I didn't even know what it meant to kill…_ thought Deidara as he looked up at the broken sun roof. He could see the stars twinkling far above. It made him think of how much he wanted to get away from this _utopia_.

"Sasori?" he whispered, the red head grunting in response, "Where did you come from un?" Sasori glanced at the blonde, "Hell." He said. Deidara's eyes widened. Hell…_Hell. The place my parents died protecting…King…_ "Who's the king? Who's Lucifer?" Asked the blonde. _Who is the man my mother would not betray?…_ Sasori raised a crimson brow at the question. "So…you really don't know your own history? Hmm. Well, Lucifer is the King, he who rules over all of Hell." Sasori looked up at the stars.

"I should explain some things to you, Katsu. You are the heir to the role of Gate Keeper, one of the Six Guardian Families of Hell. The Katsu name." What are the other names un?" "Well, Akasuna, Uchiha, Hoshigaki, Fumetsu, and Okane. Each house is given a-" Sasori fell silent, eyes narrowing as he looked towards the back of the building. His eyes suddenly widened and he pushed Deidara behind an old desk. Deidara looked up, seeing a shadow coming from the back.

Déjà vu spread through the blonde as soon as that shadow stepped into better lighting.

It was Orochimaru.

"Why, hello there, Sasori-kun. It's been quite a while since the young Gate Keepers have been seen roaming on Earth. Crashing another party?" he asked with a sly smile. Sasori shrugged, "We tried, got into a little trouble with the human government. But, I guess it couldn't be helped." Replied Sasori in a bored tone. The snake chuckled, "Of course, they are so stubborn aren't they? And so are you and your kind…" Sasori blinked boredly at him, "How so?" he asked in that same bored tone.

"Well, you still insist on keeping me out of Hell." Explained Orochimaru, "Though, I wish you wouldn't. It's not fair that a mere human like myself isn't allowed down there until they die." Sasori rolled his eyes, "Not even mutant humans like you are allowed. It's the law. Only the Gate Keepers, Those from the human government, and Lucifer himself are allowed to travel between the two worlds, just as only the Holy Gate Keepers and Zeus can cross over from Heaven. It's how things are done." Orochimaru frowned at that response. He didn't like that Sasori wasn't going along with him. "Fine then. If kindness won't win you over…" Orochimaru lunged at Sasori, sword coming out from his mouth and neck stretching in the most frightening of ways.

Deidara watched, wide-eyed, as Sasori dodged the blade, jumping into the air and bringing his claws into the snake's neck. Orochimaru howled in pain as he whipped his head back, running at Sasori and grabbing his arms. Sasori kicked the man in the stomach. This was getting him nowhere. He was about to attack once more, when a large pair of shadowy hands came up from the ground. They were huge, much larger than Sasori himself. The hands surrounded Sasori.

And vanished with the red head in their clutches. Deidara stared, awe-struck, at the empty spot where Sasori once stood. Orochimaru snarled in anger and stormed out muttering, "Damn that Lucifer for interfering!"

Deidara waited until he was sure that Orochimaru was gone. It wasn't that he didn't want to just jump at the guy and punch him, he just didn't know how he'd fair against the snake's blade. He looked around the dark abandoned library before sighing. "What do I do now?" he whispered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling something in the right one that wasn't there before. He clutched it and pulled it out. Opening his hand, Deidara found a strange key. T looked like the Katsu name was the whole thing, the 'K' being the part that fell sideways, while a small bird made up the handle.

"Where'd this come from un?" Deidara asked as he examined the key. A thought came to his head. An extremely crazy thought, but Deidara felt as if he should try it none the less. With the night he's had, anything could happen. He held it up to where a keyhole would be on a normal door for his height, and turned it as if he were unlocking something. A dark light poured out from nowhere, surrounding the blonde and yanking him forward. Deidara's heartbeat spiked as he fell onto a carpeted floor.

"Where in the seventh hell did this boy come from?"

Deidara looked up to see Sasori standing besides what looked like a throne. A man with messy raven locks that fell past his chin sat in said throne, his dark eyes deep and empty as a void. He wore a sophisticated black dressy shirt with no tie and had the first two buttons open. His pants were also dressy and he wore formal shoes. Deidara looked around the room, seeing a magnificent sight. The walls were black, with blood red decorations of strange creatures that Deidara had never seen before scattered about. A blood red sword hung on one of the walls, and other weapons that Deidara didn't recognize were also decorating the room. It was all very artistic in Deidara's point of view.

"I ask again, where did he come from Sasori?" Deidara looked back at where Sasori and the raven haired man were, Sasori chuckling, "Calm down Lucifer. His name is Katsu Deidara." Deidara blinked._ So he's Lucifer…the King…which means, this room is in Hell.._ Deidara stood up from the floor, brushing some dust from his clothes. He looked up at Lucifer again as the man's empty eyes stared at him intently. "The lost key is finally found." He said as he stood from his throne. He walked over to Deidara slowly, observing the blonde with each step. _Sheesh, He's eyeing me like a hawk! _Thought the blonde as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lucifer sighed, "Deidara, how long have you been alone?" he asked, surprising the blonde with the question.

Deidara blinked a few times, "Alone? Well, my parents were killed when I was five…I'm seventeen now…so twelve years un." he said with a thoughtful expression. He smiled his trademark smile, "Though, you don't really realize it that much when you have a hobby." Lucifer locked eyes with Deidara. It was silent a moment, no one speaking.

And then Lucifer sighed, "Loneliness has made you a good liar Deidara, though that is a trait many here in Hell have. It's an obligation to survive…though you know that already…don't you?" Deidara just smiled, shrugging, "It's how I've lived every day of my life since then." _With the pain of not having anyone that could understand these emotions…_

Lucifer turned and looked at Sasori, "Not the first time I've seen such a thing…" Sasori put on a bored expression, "Whatever could you mean Lucifer? I don't know anyone that fits that category." Lucifer chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't…That couldn't be the reason you took such an interest in this boy…" Sasori frowned, "What makes you think I took an interest in him?" "Because you kept him alive." Sasori stayed quiet, a silence that Lucifer took as him speaking the truth.

Deidara blinked, "Um…anyway, can either of you tell me how the hell this key got into my pocket un?" he said as he held up the key that he had found. Lucifer raised a brow, "Indeed I can. It's your birthright. The key appears for the new keeper of the gate. That's you. It is the Katsu Key, held only by someone I can trust from the Katsu family…" He eyed the blonde boy up and down, "Are you someone I can trust?"

Deidara thought back to his mother and father. They had given their lives for this man. Deidara didn't know why, but they had, so there must have been something about him that his parents admired, took pride in. Deidara felt he should at least keep up with their work. "It's not like I'm gonna try to kill the King of Hell. If anything, I want to respect my parents wishes un. And they died to keep this place safe…"

Lucifer studied the boy's response, seeming to be satisfied with it. "Well then, since the key appeared before you, then that means the gates themselves find you worthy. Sasori. You found him. He's your responsibility." Sasori blinked. "Lucisaywhat?" he said. "You show him the ropes. But… Θυμηθείτε, δεν ξέρουμε αν θα μπορέσει να περάσει ακόμη την αλλαγή. Δεν πρέπει να επιτρέψετε την αυτόν πεθαίνουν." Explained Lucifer. Sasori frowned, but nodded, "Fine. Δεδομένου ότι μου πείτε το Ανασηκωμένο με το πράγμα ολόκληρης της κυβέρνησης."

The red head turned to Deidara, "You're coming with me blondie. No ifs, ands, or buts." He appeared in front of Deidara suddenly, grabbing the blonde's arm and dragging him out of the room.

Lucifer paced the room a bit, deep in thought, when Jane, from the mortal government, walked in. "Your little Gate Keepers took something that wasn't theirs Lucifer." She said with an angry tone. "Well, if it isn't Jane. Did you say that my boys aren't playing nice?" said Lucifer mockingly. Jane frowned, "Lucifer, you know the rules. No demons." Lucifer scoffed, "You forget, they aren't your average demons. They are the Gate Keepers. The only ones from Hell besides myself that can travel to and from your world without being prosecuted."

Jane sighed, "Fine. But I'm here to take back the boy that one of them took. Blonde hair, blue eyes, you seen him?" Lucifer continued to pace the room, "Yes. Katsu Deidara. The heir to the Katsu Key. I have been asking for quite a while where that boy was Jane." Jane walked up to Lucifer, "He was under our jurisdiction Lucifer." "No, once his parents were killed, that boy belonged to me. You and your government were not to interfere." "He was a five year old child." "he was, and still is, a demon woman. The only thing you did for him is the same thing you had done to one of my other boys a while back, made him suffer the loneliness of being one that is able to feel and recognize negative emotions in a world where those emotions don't exist."

Lucifer leaned on the wall, "And by not informing me about him, he passed the usual Age of Truth. Now I do not know how his mind and body will react to the change." "Then he shouldn't go through it." "That is not a choice you can make. You are not his mother, nor anyone related to him. I on the other hand, was to be placed as his rightful guardian. Now, leave my sight before you infuriate me further, I have no intention of handing over the boy." Jane went to speak, but Lucifer snapped his fingers and a swirl of dark energy took the human away.

After a moment of silence, the fallen angel scowled, "The idiotic human government. Never satisfied. We already leave most of the humans be. My boys deserve a little fun every now and again…" he shut his eyes, deep in thought…

~Somewhere else in Lucifer's mansion~

"Can you stop dragging me and let me walk?" asked Deidara in annoyance. Sasori sighed and let go of the blonde's arm. Deidara fell into step next to the red head. He looked around the hall, seeing that it was decorated with black and red as well, strange red clouds were seen every few feet.

"So…this is where you live?" he asked. Sasori nodded, "Its' where we all live." He stated. Deidara's brow furrowed, "All?" "Kakuzu and Hidan's room is through this door." Sasori tapped a door with blood, strange symbols, and chipped parts all over, "Don't go in there. Unless you wanna lose an eye or something. This is Itachi and Kisame's room." This door seemed much more normal. It had a small shark symbol and a strange red and white fan on it. "They are more social. If you wanna talk to someone, Kisame will always be glad for a conversation." "And…you?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with a smirk, "Well, since Lucifer says that I have to watch you, make sure you don't get into too much trouble, you'll be staying with me in my room." Sasori stopped in front of a door with a blood red scorpion on it. Deidara nodded, "I guess that makes sense…it's not like I even wanna go back to my place…nothing there I want…" he smiled at Sasori, "So, what's your room like Sasori?" Sasori shrugged, "Like any other I suppose." He said as he opened the door.

Deidara walked in and saw a neat and tidy room. Like the rest of the place, it was black walls, with red decorations. The bed was queen sized and had black satin sheets and a window behind it. On one side it had a desk with some wood and tools on it. What wasn't like a normal room, was the fact that there were two paintings hanging from the wall. Deidara looked at them and felt awe struck. One was of a hooded man walking alone on a never ending path, the stars in the sky and the moon his only company. The other was of a red head. He was seated on a stone floor, shackles around his ankles and his green eyes looking empty. He was dressed in rags, his long hair ragged, and seemed as if he had given up on freedom. A small window was painted high to his right, the moon light falling across him.

"Wow…" Deidara breathed as he stared at the painting with awe filled eyes. Sasori observed him as he looked, liking the way the blonde was admiring his art. "You like it?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "It's so different from what I'm used to seeing un. So…what's the word…." "I think it's called depressing. Or sad. Tormented, tragic. Take your pick." Sasori walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. He took out a small but thick book and walked back over to Deidara. "Here. A dictionary." He said as he held out the book, "A Hell one. It has all the words that the humans omitted from theirs. You can find all the words you're looking for in there."

Deidara took the book with a grin. "Thanks Sasori." "No problem. It's probably frustrating not knowing what to say." Sasori went over to the bed and lay down. "Umm…where do I sleep?" asked Deidara. "Unless you wanna sleep on the floor, we share the bed." "WHAT?" Deidara stared at Sasori with wide eyes, "Share it un?" "Yea, not like you're a girl. Not really a problem." Deidara frowned. Sasori had a point. Ah well, he was too worn out to complain anyway.

He went and lay on the side that Sasori wasn't occupying and curled into a ball like he usually did to sleep.

A few minutes later, both males were fast asleep…

(A/n) There! All done! For the Greek parts, Lucifer told Sasori to remember that they didn't know how Deidara would react to the change. Don't let him die. And Sasori said, "You did let me off of the government thing." R&R! Flames to be used to set Jane's hair on fire! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Unsure

Hey everyone! How are you guys? Me? ...Same old Same old…

Dei: Boring un?

Saso: Sometimes.

I…no never mind. Heh. So I'm here with the next Chapter of Hidden Behind a Smile! Danna?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned. So shut the fuck up about it.

Thank you. On with the chap.

**Chapter 3: Unsure**

"_Do you know why?" Deidara turned to the red head in front of him. "Why what Sasori?" he asked. Sasori sat on the bed in his room, the moonlight pouring in from a window in the back. The red head was sitting leaning back on his arms, his eyes shut in thought. He opened his chocolate colored eyes and looked deep into Deidara's sapphire ones. "Why they chose you?" he asked. Deidara sat in Sasori's lap, "No." he stated while running a hand through Sasori's crimson locks, "I don't. I don't understand why they chose to keep me…"_

_Sasori ran his fingers across Deidara's cheeks, the blonde smiling at the action. "Because…" he started, moving his face mere inches from Deidara's, "you see…"_

"YO SASORI! LUCIFER SAID TO GET THE FUCK UP!" Deidara shot up, wide awake. He glared at the door, his heart racing due to the rude awakening. (A/n: Seriously! When someone wakes you up like that and you're not used to it, your heart goes like 100 mph!) Sasori groaned in annoyance as he sat up. "YOU HEAR ME?" yelled the white haired man once more. "YEAH YEAH I HEARD YA!" yelled Sasori as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Deidara heard footsteps moving away from the door and sighed. "What was that?" he asked Sasori. The red head blinked a few times and looked at Deidara oddly. "What's that look for?" asked the blonde. Sasori, realization flashing in his brown eyes, stretched, "Never mind. Anyway, that was how Lucifer likes to wake us up. Since Hidan likes to get up early for his ritual shit, Lucifer decided to make him useful and have him wake the rest of us up when he's done." Deidara pouted, "Does he have to do it so loudly un?" "I asked the same fucking question the first time." Growled Sasori as he got to his feet.

As the red head walked to the door, Deidara sighed. He thought of everything that had happened the night before and frowned. What was going to become of him? What…what was going to happen to Naruto? Would they really kill him? Deidara felt a stab of guilt as he thought of his friend. Naruto was the only one that didn't think he was better than everyone…

Music floated to the blonde's ears; a strange type of music, unheard of by him.

_The good life is what I need. Too many people stepping over me. The only thing that's been on my mind, is the one thing I need before I die._

Deidara blinked as he listened. It sounded…cool. It had a….a… he looked around and found the dictionary Sasori had given him. The word was on the tip of his tongue. The government used it to describe people like him…

_All I want, Is a little of the good life. All I need, Is to have a good time. Ooooh, The good life. All I want, Is a little of the good life. All I need, Is to have a good time. Ooooh, The good life._

Deidara found the word. It was rebellious. He liked that word. Rebellious: opposing or defying authority, accepted moral codes, or social conventions. Yea…That was definitely Deidara.

_I don't really know who I am. It's time for me to take a stand. I need a change and I need it fast. I know that any day could be the last._

The words caught Deidara's attention. It really was talking about him…

_Hold on, hold on. I always wanted it this way./We never wanted it this way. Hold on, hold on. I always wanted it this way./We didn't ask for it this way. I always wanted it this way._

At the sound of the door opening, Deidara turned, seeing Sasori heading out. "H-hey wait up un!" called out Deidara as he went after the red head. He passed by the door with the blood and symbols on it, he heard the music louder.

_All I want, Is a little of the good life. All I need, Is to have a good time. Ooooh. The good life. All I want, Is a little of the good life. All I need, Is to have a good time. Ooooh. The good life._

Deidara stopped in front of the door as the song came to an end. This was…Hidan and Kakuzu's room if memory served correctly. The song started again. Deidara knocked on the door, his curiosity getting the best of him. The door opened, revealing the albino, Hidan. "Whoa….what's blondie doing here?" he asked, shock apparent on his face. "I was wondering what the music you're listening to is called." Asked the blonde. Hidan blinked, "Uh…oh! That's _ The Good Life_ by an old band called _Three Days Grace_. It's rock dude." Deidara nodded, "You have any more songs like that one?" he asked with a grin.

Chuckling, Hidan motioned for Deidara to come into the room, "Come on. Kakuzu went to get breakfast so he won't kill ya. And as for me? I'm starting to like you blondie." He said as he walked across the room. Like Sasori's, there was a large, queen-sized bed, though, this one had blood red sheets. Deidara glanced around the room. It was a huge mess. There were two dressers, one on each side of the room. One side was covered with receipts, folders, and what looked like a very complicated financial plan. Deidara saw a very complicated safe in the corner that he knew would be impossible to open without the pass code. Finally there was a desk with a cheap, old looking computer on it.

Turning his gaze across the room was like walking onto a different set of a movie. Those strange symbols that he had seen on the door were on the ground and some were even on the wall! The thing that stood out the most though, was the fact that the walls and floor were blood stained. Was it possible for someone to have that much blood? The desk was covered in all kinds of knives..well…Deidara didn't know if they were all called knives so he just called them that. There was a computer on the bed. A really expensive looking laptop. Hidan sat at the bed and flipped open the laptop. "This is mine if you're wondering. Kakuzu is too cheap to buy something like this. He'd rather use that slow ass piece of shit." Explained Hidan pointing at the old computer, "Anyway, you got an iWatch right?"

Deidara nodded, holding his arm out to the albino. Hidan removed his blue watch and clicked the button on the side, revealing the USB. As he worked , Deidara continued to glance around the room. "What's with all the blood stains?" he asked. Hidan answered while continuing to stare at the screen, "Some are from my daily rituals. Mostly the ones on the floor. Now, the ones from the walls are from all the times Kakuzu gets pissed and tries to kill me. Fucking asshole….Wow Deidara, your music sucks. I'm erasing it all." Deidara shrugged, not really caring about it much. He really wanted music like what Hidan was listening to right now.

Well, I think Itachi and Hidan went to your apartment last night. To get your laptop and whatnot. If you're gonna fit in, you'll need better fucking clothes." Deidara blinked at the albino in confusion. One minute Hidan was asking what Deidara was doing here, now he was explaining things to him? "How do you know Itachi and Kisame went to my apartment un?" asked the blonde.

Hidan chuckled, "They disappeared to some place last night. And it wasn't a prison cell. There. That music should keep you occupied for a while. Your real self will like it." Said Hidan, handing Deidara back his watch. "My…real self?" _The hell does that mean? _Thought Deidara as he took the watch. "Sasori seems to have an interest in you…" mused Hidan as he looked up at the ceiling, completely ignoring Deidara's question. _What an asshole. I mean, I asked him a question and he doesn't pay it any mind un!_ thought Deidara.

"Hey blondie…last night…did you have any weird dreams?" asked Hidan. Deidara looked up at him in confusion. "I don't really remember what I dreamt, if I even dreamt at all. Why?" Hidan shrugged, "No reason." Deidara frowned. He didn't want that, he wanted the truth. Just as he was about to ask though, there was a knock on the door.

"Deidara, are you in there?" came Sasori's voice. "Go on blondie. You're still human so you need three square meals. See ya." Said Hidan plainly as he turned back to his computer. Deidara rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

He opened it to a very irritated Sasori. "Don't wander off. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you." He growled. Deidara smiled, "Sorry. I heard the music and couldn't help myself." He replied. Sasori's irritation faded as he saw the blonde smile. "You're really good at that." He whispered as he turned and went down the hall, "Come on. You need food." Deidara glanced back at Hidan, seeing the albino smirking at him, and walked after Sasori.

"You're lucky Kakuzu didn't walk in. He would've rung your throat." Said Sasori as he continued down the hall. Deidara sighed, not really wanting to start an argument. "Yeah, well, I was just asking for him to pass me some music. I've never heard music like that before. It was…interesting." "You mean rock? It's a great genre. Has real meaning behind the lyrics…not like that damn happy music that the humans listen to. So ignorantly oblivious to the truth of the world." Sasori seemed to think a minute before slipping through a door. Deidara, not catching on fast enough, nearly kept on. Luckily he had been staring at Sasori's back and thought fast enough to turn and follow.

_Whoa…this kitchen…wasn't expecting something so warm and homey._ Thought the blonde as he walked into a fairly normal looking kitchen. It was like stepping into a kitchen of a small house…except black with blue. There was a small stove, and old-fashioned stone oven on one wall. The wall opposite to that had a sink and the refrigerator. In the middle of the room was a table that seemed big enough for six.

Seated at the table were Kisame and Itachi. The raven was munching on a stick of dango, his eyes closed as if in concentration. Kisame was sipping on some sweet smelling tea, the smell making Deidara relax. As the blonde entered, both males turned to him. Itachi sent him a glared, his strange red and black eyes seeming slightly eerie. On the contrary, Kisame smiled at him, "If it isn't Deidara. I knew you'd find your way here." He said cheerily. Deidara shrugged, "I guess." He replied. Kisame turned to his raven haired friend, "Hey, where'd you put his computer Itachi-san?"

Itachi glared at Deidara a bit more before reaching under the table. He pulled out a familiar blue bag and tossed it at the blonde. Deidara caught it and quickly looked inside. _Laptop…charger…some stupid school books…hey…where's my-_ "Where'd my chocolate go?" asked the blonde as he glanced up at the other two. Kisame chuckled, "Wow, I didn't expect you to notice." He tossed the bar of Hershey's chocolate at the blonde who caught it and pouted. "Why'd you take it un?" Kisame shrugged, "I wanted to see if you would notice. That and I like chocolate."

A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was placed in front of Deidara. The blonde blinked and saw Sasori sit down with his own plate, "Eat." He ordered. Blinking, Deidara looked down at the food and shrugged before eating. He almost moaned at the taste. It was like heaven in his mouth. He continued to savor each bite until suddenly realizing there was nothing left on the plate. "Thanks Sasori." He stated as he took the plate to the sink. "Yeah." Was the only reply.

As Deidara started to wash the plate, his thoughts on his current situation began to arise again. _So, first off, I was involved in another _tragic_ attack on whatever the hell it is. Second, I've got the fucking government after me for the fact that I know about negative emotions and I also attacked a cop…most likely I killed him…Third, I was taken by Sasori…ok…so maybe that's not that bad…Fourth, I find out that I'm not even human, I'm some sort of demon…What the hell am I gonna do?_ Deidara turned the water off, his mind a thousand miles away as the other three stared.

The one to break the silence was Kisame as he said, "He looks stressed." Sasori pushed his plate away and spoke, "What do you expect? With the night he had?" "Reminds me of someone…" muttered Itachi earning a glare from Sasori. Kisame laughed at that. Some things wouldn't change, like the fact that Itachi said stupid things, or that Sasori was so touchy about certain subjects. Though…he really did have a feeling Sasori liked the blonde more than he let on. "Calm down Sasori." He started, "We're all friends here-"

There was a crashing sound from the hall. All four males turned to the door, three of them reaching for their weapons. "Hidan!" Shouted Kisame, "If you broke something, Lucifer's gonna kick your ass!" It was for reassurance. They _hoped _it was Hidan. But, "The fuck you talking about! I'm here in my room!" and, "Hidan, shut up." Were the confirmations of the situation.

Intruders.

Deidara noticed the other three tense and grabbed a knife on the counter. He didn't know what was going on, but better safe than sorry right? He watched as Sasori got to his feet, a blood red sword in his hand. He made his way over to the door quietly as Kisame said, "Is that so? Than who broke something Hidan? It's usually you!" AKA, there's someone in the house. "Fuck you Kisame!" AKA, I understand.

A shadow shot into the kitchen, hitting Itachi in the chest. "FUCK!" he gasped as the force of the hit threw him to the ground. Kisame and Sasori automatically dodged the next shadows, already knowing what was going on. "Kisame, make sure he doesn't get hit!" ordered Sasori, the taller male nodding and grabbing Deidara by the arm. "What's going on?" asked Deidara. He looked down and saw Itachi on the ground, blood spreading from his chest and eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. It sent a shiver down his spine. Kisame pulled the blonde behind him and his giant sword thing in front of him just as more shadows came at them. "When we find out, we'll tell you. Right now we gotta keep you alive." Explained Kisame as the shadows ricocheted off of his sword.

"Get him. Dead or alive, I don't care." Deidara looked up as he heard that order. He got a paranoid feeling as Kisame gripped his right arm and yanked him to the side. "We gotta get you outta here." He muttered. Deidara nodded. It was better to go with the guys _not_ shooting shadows at him. He saw Sasori clinging to the ceiling in a way he hadn't known was possible. He looked down at them with a bored expression on his face as he said, "I'll hold them back. You get him out the back way." Kisame nodded and stood still, waiting for something.

Two figures came through the entrance to the kitchen, both wearing a strange uniform that Deidara had never seen before. They had on boots, (combat boots but Deidara doesn't know that) gloves, a vest that seemed extremely thick, and a weird helmet with a glass part covering their face. Deidara saw the letters G.F.S.S. sewn onto the vest. They held those weird weapons Deidara had seen Sasori carry before, aimed straight at Kisame and himself.

"Hand the boy over demon." One of them said as they looked Kisame in the eye. The blue man chuckled before replying, "You government minions are all the same. You think that just 'cause you have a gun, you can order us around. If the kid is still here, that means Lucifer don't want you to interfere with his development anymore than you already have. So why don't you get the fuck out?" Deidara heard one of the agents growl, "What'll you do if we don't you monster?" Kisame laughed loudly, "Oh, _I'm_ the monster am I? I'm not the one trying to keep a false sense of peace while killing of innocent people. But I guess we all have our opinions. If you won't leave willingly…"

Sasori dropped down on the two figures, his red sword slicing through one of them with ease. Deidara felt a little sick as he watched the man get cut in half. Before he could see anymore though, Kisame yanked him out the entryway and down the hall. Deidara looked back, seeing Hidan and Kakuzu fighting off some other government agents. Hidan had that scythe of his and Kakuzu…those…weird black threads.

"Come on Deidara." Muttered Kisame as he dragged Deidara into a different room.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Deidara looked around the larger man and saw about twenty agents in front of them.

Kisame brought his large weapon in front of the two, driving it into the ground. He turned to Deidara, "Get the hell out of here. Now." Deidara hesitated for a moment before sprinting back out the hall. He headed opposite where Hidan and Kakuzu had been fighting, trying to get away from the government agents that wanted him so badly. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop.

It was that new agent he had driven the knife through last night.

He smirked at Deidara as he aimed his weapon at the blonde's head. "It's game over kid." He said with his voice filled with malice. Deidara heard a click as the agent's smirk widened. "Have a nice afterlife." The young blonde heard a scream and a bang before a blinding pain went through him…

Sasori turned as he heard a loud bang. "Damnit. That bullet better have missed." He muttered as he sliced another agent in half. The red head jumped up as another agent lunged at him, only to b consumed by black flames. "Finally up Itachi?" "Oh quiet Sasori. That bullet pierced my heart." "Yeah, I bet." "Where are Kisame and Deidara?" "I told shark boy to get the blonde outta here."

The raven turned to the scorpion. "Hope that gunshot wasn't aimed at the blonde." Sasori nodded as he kicked a guy in the crotch…

Deidara felt as if he were floating in air, suspended in nothing as that horrible pain continued to pulse through him. All he could see was red. Red…blood. He saw blood. "Make it stop." He whispered weakly, the pain draining him of his energy. He tried moving his arms, but they wouldn't respond. "Make it stop…" What was happening? Where was he? Wasn't he in Lucifer's home? The agent…where'd he go? What had he attacked him with?

A fresh wave of pain flowed over him and he whined weakly.

"Calm down." Came a voice. "Huh?" Deidara felt his breathing become ragged. "Calm yourself. The pain will pass. Give me control." Deidara had no idea what this person was talking about. "C-control?" "Just let go. Drift to sleep." Deidara, not having the energy to argue, let the darkness overtake him…

Jane grabbed the other agent by the collar, "I told you not to kill him!" The man scoffed, "Look, end of the problem. I think I know what I'm doing." Jane sighed, "No. You don't know what you're doing. That wasn't a human you just shot. It was-" The two turned as they heard chuckling. The new agent froze as Deidara got to his feet. "Did you really think it would be that easy newbie?" the blonde asked. Jane heard the smirk in the blonde boy's voice and tensed. What was gonna happen now?

(A/n) And done. Phew. Heh. I leave you with a cliffhanger! Ain't it grand? XD.

Dei: *laying in Saso's lap*

Saso: *playing with Dei's hair*

Heh. I love those two. Anywho, I might not update this for a while, I'm gonna focus on finishing Weapons of Deception and The Truth Behind Lies so I can start my other two fics! R&R! Flames to be used to burn down my neighbors house!...did I just say that? XD


End file.
